1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for protecting a cooking appliance, in particular a gas cooking plate/gas cooker, with at least one gas burner which is connected to a gas main via a branch pipe and which is provided with a manually operated gas tap for opening and closing the branch pipe and an ignition mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such cooking appliances are usually embodied with two or more burners, wherein the ignition of the flame at the burner takes place by means of a standard external spark ignition transformer with a branch leading to each burner, wherein the ignition takes place simultaneously at all burners. Such an ignition transformer is placed in active position and provided with an ignition signal by a manual control, whereupon the ignition transformer will immediately spark. Ignition takes place when one of the gas taps is opened, whereafter the ignition is manually rendered inoperative.